warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smokebird
Appearance Smokebird is a large-sized pale gray she-cat with darker smoky-gray stripes zigzagging across her body. Several clumps of her long fur are missing, giving her pelt a patchy, mangled look. One of her eyes, the right one, is a slit crossed with scars, but her remaining eye is a bright yellow that glows in the darkness. Her nose is small and a dark brown color. She had a long tail, but half of the fur was burned off and it has a permanent kink in it. Personality During her lifetime, Smokebird was a slightly crazy she-cat. She giggled at the oddest things, such as when she caught mice (for some reason, she never laughed when she caught other things) and when the deputy sent her out on patrols. After the death of her parents (her birth and adoptive ones), she became even crazier—but in a worse way. She would do anything to get what she wanted, and I mean anything. And she wanted some strange things. Very strange. History Life= Smokebird was born as Flightkit as the only child of Ashdapple and Berryspeckle of SkyClan. Soon after her birth, Berryspeckle died in a rogue attack. Ashdapple caught greencough just a moon after, and though she didn't die, her lungs were eternally weakened and the medicine cat, Aspendrop, wouldn't allow her to continue living in the nursery. Flightkit was then nursed by Pebblelight, another SkyClan queen, and Pebblelight's mate, Birchleaf, adopted her as well. Some cats around the nursery teased Flightkit because she had two mothers, but she simply giggled when they did so. The other kits didn't know how to deal with her and eventually gave up their bullying. Except for one kit named Dawnkit. Dawnkit wasn't exactly sympathetic to Flightkit, but he understood her. He asked the same questions he did about the warrior code and why it had to be followed, and he was willing to break rules to get those questions answered. Flightkit and Dawnkit often snuck out of the nursery together, and the two learned ways to avoid getting caught. Dawnkit reached six moons old only a half-moon before Flightkit, and was given the name of Dawnpaw and apprenticed to Larkbright. A half-moon later, Flightkit was renamed Flightpaw and given the mentor Haresong. Larkbright and Haresong were sister and brother, respectively, and loved to do everything together. Therefore, Dawnpaw and Flightpaw were together for training almost all the time, and Dawnpaw was there for the event that changed Flightpaw's life. At the north end of SkyClan territory near the border with ThunderClan there was a Twoleg den that Twolegs occasionally stayed in during greenleaf. One day Dawnpaw, Flightpaw, and their mentors were hunting there when Larkbright smelled something strange—like smoke. The patrol decided to check it out, and found that the smell was coming from a tiny fire that Twolegs were surrounding, holding out sticks on which they had speared puffy white things. The white things were turning brown as the Twolegs held them over the fire. The patrol thought they were being quiet, but Dawnpaw accidentally stepped on a twig and the Twolegs realized they were there. The Twolegs got up shouting to chase them away, and one of them accidentally kicked the rocks around the fire. The fire caught the wind around them and began to spread. The four cats tried their best to escape, but the fire surrounded them. The only thing they could do was climb trees to try to jump out. Larkbright and Haresong escaped safely, with only a few pieces of singed fur, but the apprentices weren't so lucky. Dawnpaw went first. He tried to jump down to the ground, but a branch got in his way and he got stuck on it, unable to escape the tree. Flightpaw was about to jump when the flames sawed through the tree trunk, causing it, and the apprentices with it, to slowly fall into the fire... ---- I wake to the sound of voices. My eyes are pain to open. Everything in me burns, and I gasp for water. I feel as if I have been thrown into the sun. I never realized what damage fire can do. "Dawnpaw saved her," I hear someone say. "They rolled out of the flames. Larkbright and I were able to get them back to camp... The fire's still going in the forest." "Rushcloud," another cat calls, commanding, confident. "Take a patrol to bring water to the forest. If we don't stop the fire the forest may go up in flames." "Yes, Goosestar," comes the reply. I cannot listen any longer. Waves of dizziness overcome me and I fall asleep. ---- Birchleaf and Pebblelight later learned that Flightpaw's right eye was forever damaged, and that she had suffered several broken bones and severe burns. Aspendrop announced that she would live halfway through the night, but the mothers knew she would never be the same again. It was another moon before Flightpaw could resume training. Dawnpaw was allowed to start up only a quarter moon before her, as he had had injuries as well. (They weren't as bad as Flightpaw's, though.) At Flightpaw's own request, she was renamed Smokepaw by Goosestar. To this day, no one, least of all Smokebird, is sure why she wanted to change her name. It was rumored that this was the time she began to go completely crazy. Dawnpaw and Smokepaw continued with their training. During Smokepaw's last moon of apprenticeship, Pebblelight and Birchleaf were both killed in a fox fight. Smokepaw's insanity went over the edge. Despite this, she was still given her warrior name, Smokebird, alongside Dawnpaw, now Dawnflame. Dawnflame was still the only cat who understood Smokebird. He became her mate about two moons after they became warriors, but she never bore his kits. Meanwhile, at Gatherings, Smokebird began noticing all the cats from other Clans for the first time. Really noticing them. Then she committed her first crime. The night of the Gathering, Smokebird had heard of two new kits named Firekit and Redkit—sisters, and members of WindClan. The next night, she traveled all the way to WindClan under cover of darkness and stole the two kits away from their nests. Smokebird brought them back to SkyClan, and Dawnflame helped her hide them. The next morning, she presented them as her own. Everyone believed they were her kits, despite the fact that she hadn't looked pregnant. It helped that both kits looked very similar to Dawnflame. Goosestar promised Smokebird that, as she had requested, she would be the mentor of one of the kits when they grew old enough. Two moons later, Smokebird noticed a pair of ThunderClan kits named Streamkit and Reedkit. Again, they were both she-cats, and littermates as well. She stole them away, and again pretended they were her daughters. No one suspected anything. Only Dawnflame was in on the secret. When Redkit and Firekit reached six moons, Smokebird was still "nursing" Streamkit and Reedkit. She reluctantly allowed Goosestar to give her kits Dawnflame and Quailfeather as mentors, respectively. (Quailfeather was Dawnflame's sister.) To her pleasure, Goosestar allowed Smokebird to mentor Reedpaw, while Dawnflame's old mentor Larkbright mentored Streampaw. However, Smokebird soon noticed that her daughters didn't seem content in SkyClan. She often found them whispering in corners or gazing wistfully into the distance. (She hadn't realized that her parenting was basically the opposite of appealing: squeezing them into hugs while whispering, "I LOVE YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME FOREVER!" into their ears.) But she could never have suspected what came next. ---- I fall asleep to the sound of voices. My eyes are pain to open. Everything in me burns, and I gasp for life. I feel as if I have been thrown into reality. I never realized how much they knew. "Dawnflame saved her," I hear someone say. "He was her only sanity. But he is gone now too." "Reedpaw," another cat calls, broken, whispering. "Was it Quailfeather? Was she the one who realized?" "Yes, Streampaw," comes the reply. "I was too blind to see..." I cannot listen any longer. The venom is in me. The snakes did their work well. ---- My daughters lured me. I cannot believe it. All this time, I thought they loved me. My sanity is returning as life leaves my body. Maybe life made me crazy. Maybe death will save me. |-|Death= Read Lightshadow's Repentance. (Or wait until I'm done procrastinating it and then read it.) The only thing you need to know about her death is that she became less crazy after she died. Relationships Ashberry Status: neutral Smokebird didn't know her mother very well, as she left the nursery when Flightkit was only a moon old. However, she felt some sort of love toward her and believed that Ashberry always had her best interests in mind. Berryspeckle Status: neutral Like Ashberry, Smokebird didn't know her father, but cats told her that he was a courageous and gallant warrior. Birchleaf and Pebblelight Status: family Birchleaf and Pebblelight never had anything but pure love for Smokebird, despite her differences. Smokebird realized this and respected it, though she didn't really love them back. Dawnflame Status: good friend Smokebird's insanity caused her to never really feel love for Dawnflame, but rather relief and gratitude that he supported her throughout her madness. She always appreciated him lying for her about her "kits." Haresong Status: on good terms Smokebird thought Haresong was a good mentor. They didn't really talk after Smokebird became a warrior, but neither had a grudge against the other. 'Larkbright' Status: neutral Smokebird didn't interact with Larkbright much but noticed that she was a great tracker and admired her for it. 'Firecloud, Redpetal, Streampaw, and Reedpaw' Status: enemies, formerly family At first, Smokebird loved her daughters, and thought they loved her back. This was true at first, but the four she-cats eventually realized that Smokebird wasn't their true mother and that they had been kidnapped, thanks to Reedpaw's mentor, Quailfeather. They weren't hesitant about planning Smokebird's death after they found out. Now, Smokebird hates them for what they did to her. 'Quailfeather' Status: enemy Smokebird was neutral toward Quailfeather at first, but when she realized that the she-cat had helped cause Smokebird's death by revealing her secret to her daughters, she began to consider her an enemy. She hates Quailfeather almost as much as her daughters now. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Evil Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+